


Truly, a Remarkable Sight

by dreamingthroughwords



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's been a while since i've used these tags, my apologies, takes place during chapter 5 after the gang arrives in fonsett, the others are here but for like one sentence so i didn't want to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords
Summary: Mòrag and Brighid witness their first aurora together, while Mòrag also takes a moment to wonder about their journey so far, and, naturally, Brighid is there to guide her.
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Truly, a Remarkable Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I do this thing where I’m really into something, I’ll have a bunch of ideas for it, write half of a story and put it into my drafts and it never gets seen again. I never really felt super inspired to finish things for a lot of stuff I’ve been into? Plus, life gets busy, ya know?
> 
> Enter Xenoblade and Mòrag and Brighid. I started Xenoblade 1 back in September, and adored every inch of it. I loved the characters, combat, world and environment, so naturally I immediately picked up 2. And oh boy the second I saw those two on the screen, my brain immediately went: “hot”, and throughout the story, developed to “in love.” I adore Mòrag and Brighid’s character arcs (though small compared to the entire story, but ya know). So, of course I did my thing with all my ideas as I played through the story, writing things here and there-never really interacting with anything outside of my own documents and the game due to being very wary of spoilers. But I just had to write about them, to get it out of my system, and this is the first story I’ve finished in months.
> 
> I haven’t posted fanfic in a long time—always outside looking in, ya know? But something about Mòrag and Brighid just pushed me over the edge. Maybe I’m older now, more used to being open about certain things, but well, here I am. I’ve only barely dipped my toes into the Xenoblade fandom, and I’m excited to go through the tag even more. 
> 
> Holy long authors note, I hope you enjoy!

Fonsett was a quaint village, one that stirred a sense of longing. Mòrag finds herself in what seems to be the centre of the village, adorned by a fountain and greenery. Quite the opposite of Mor Ardain; but reminiscent of her childhood in Gormott. But, while she enjoys reminiscing, she is still on the job, and it is not wise to let her guard down for too long. Not only does this fountain bring her as much peace as she thinks she’ll be able to have at the moment, it also has a good viewpoint of each corner of the village. Though the island is the calmest and safest she thinks she’s ever seen, it’s still unknown territory for her.

Though, there is a part of her that wishes she could let her guard down. She can do that later. For now, she’ll stay here, until everyone is done exploring. She can’t see Rex and Pyra, but she knows they’re just over the staircase ahead of her, where the graveyard was said to be. She can see Tora and Poppi a bit too close to the edge for her liking. Even just beginning to travel with them, she can tell that may not be the wisest of decisions. Dromarch is just ahead of her; napping under a tree. She can barely see Nia, hidden behind several buildings, but the yellow of her jumper is distinct amongst the greens and browns of the land.

Mòrag doesn’t have to worry about Brighid; their connection so strong she can feel when she’s close; and her blues and purples are the brightest on this island; as her Blade usually is. She is over by the market, seemingly admiring what looks to be artwork; but Mòrag’s gaze cannot see even that far.

Knowing where her new companions were, seeing Brighid combing the market, seeing everyone so peaceful…knowing everyone was safe right now, that she was watching out for them—that brought her the sense of calm. Mòrag wishes maybe she could relax as everyone else could, in the moment, but looking over everyone, ensuring they’re safe—isn’t this just the same?

“This is quite the beautiful spot, though I’m sure you could find one just as well by actually exploring a bit.”

Ah, Brighid. Knowing her too well, and to her Blade, no, this type of relaxation is not just the same, and Mòrag would guarantee that she is about to tell her so.

Brighid smiles as she walks up, holding a bag of what appear to be fresh vegetables, and a something that is wrapped so Mòrag cannot tell what it is, but by it’s square shape and the stall she spotted Brighid as earlier, Mòrag can make an accurate guess.

Mòrag turns slightly, warming at the sight of her Blade. “Did you enjoy what the village has to offer? It appears you have quite the haul.”

Brighid stops directly beside Mòrag; close enough that their hands are just brushing, and she can feel the heat of her flames. She wants to be closer; but they’re still in public, here, and not too familiar with the way that everything works in Fonsett—they’re use to being cautious.

“I took it upon myself to buy some art for Aegaeon, as I know he’s never been here, and I’m sure he’s jealous of our recent travels.” Brighid holds the square package out to her, and Mòrag takes it, opening just the top corner that’s the most loosely wrapped and is met with colours similar to the ones surrounding them.

“Hm, yes, he’ll definitely appreciate this.” She covers the flap and hands it back to Brighid.

“Amazing how you can tell, despite only seeing the corner of it.”

Well, someone is in a good mood today. Mòrag can’t help but feel her heart warm at seeing Brighid this content. Mòrag nods to the vegetables, and she notices how they seem more colourful than what gets imported to Mor Ardain—maybe even fresher than what they’d seen in Torigoth.

Naturally, Brighid can read her mind. “I hadn’t seen anything like these in years, so I took it upon myself to grab some, maybe ask Pyra to cook them up tonight. I know someone quite fond of these.”

“Hm, and who could that be?”

Turns out, despite her worries, Mòrag is actually in quite the good mood as well.

Brighid says nothing in return, smile still adorning her face as she turns and makes way towards a bench just behind her. “Wouldn’t you be a bit more comfortable watching over everyone from here?”

Of course Brighid knew exactly what she was doing. “As comfortable as it would be…that angle would block the left side, behind Corinne’s house, and that just so happens to be where Tora and Poppi are doing….something.” They’re still close to the edge, and Tora is doing something with both his drill and mech arms, and though she’s curious, she’s not sure she wants to know.

Brighid shrugs and pats beside her. “Doesn’t Poppi have jet boosters?The cloud sea is not that that far down here. They’ll be fine.”

“Brighid.”

“Relax, Lady Mòrag. I believe this may be the safest place we’ve ever stayed.” Brighid raises her eyes—though closed, they still say so much—and gestures with one arm; extravagant as always. “The village is so off from everyone else … no politics; no fighting over the land…it’s not something you and I see everyday, is it?”

Mòrag sighs, takes one last glance around at their new companions, and joins Brighid on the bench, one golden boot woven behind crystal heels. “You do have a point.”

They sit in silence for a bit, and Mòrag will admit she does feel better sitting. Though, that may just be because Brighid has joined her. As they admire the surroundings and the nature of this Village that’s so foreign to them, the sun begins to set. Mòrag sees the red of Pyra’s hair in her peripheral vision, likely making their way inside for dinner. That means they should get going, too.

But, Mòrag has started to enjoy this spot quite a bit. There’s just something about it … maybe it really wasn’t just the fact that she could keep watch over everyone. Maybe there’s something else.

Pushing the thought aside, Mòrag stands, earning a disgruntled huff from Brighid. “I would like to stay here, too…but it would be quite hard to cook dinner without some ingredients, wouldn’t it?”

Naturally, Brighid joins her, expression soft. “Very well, Lady Mòrag.”

Together, they join the others for dinner.

* * *

It’s … weird, sitting at a table, having dinner so…casually. Mòrag can tell even Brigid feels slighted. They know they’re the odd ones out—Mòrag knows the others are not particularly sure why they’ve continued on with the Aegis and her driver, outside of their status. Mòrag isn’t sure either; outside of sheer curiosity, and also protection…because if anyone with power such as Indol’s gets their hands on the Aegis….

Mòrag understands how greedy people can be, and she sees the look in the boys eye’s…sheer determination, an expression she sees reflected in her own. She does not want that expression to fade.

A foot meets with hers under the table, and of course it’s Brighid. Everyone else is chattering away with each other; something about Rex and his childhood and some secret hideout.

“This feels quite…strange, doesn’t it?” Brighid whispers, voice sulky and low, but Mòrag doesn’t think the others would hear her anyways, over their ruckus.

“Quite. It’s certainly out of our element.”

“It’s very….casual. But there is something rather…endearing about it. Though a larger table would be a bit more comfortable.”

“You are quite correct.” Though they’re at the head of the table, and further away from the others, she has had Tora’s wings slap her arm several times.

Brighid goes back to finishing her plate, and Mòrag has finished already, so she takes the time to cross her legs and rest her arm on top. Maybe listening to the others conversation will have some merit.

“You all should be sure to go outside tonight, it’s one of the days where the aurora is said to be the brightest.” Corinne says, as she places more food onto Rex and Nia’s plates. Rex, immediately turning to Pyra, takes on a grand smile.

“Oh, nice! Pyra, if you’ve never seen the Aurora before, we _have_ to see it! There’s nothing like it anywhere else in Alrest! You too, Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi! There’s an amazing view from just up the island over a ridge, and another just by the salvage point!”

Mòrag smiles at the boys excitement, it’s endearing, to say the least. At this moment when Mòrag is looking at Rex, Rex makes eye contact, and seems to realize he’d forgotten to mention them, blushing in embarrassment. “Ah, you too, Mòrag, Brighid! I just thought maybe you’d be busy with other stuff.”

Mòrag shakes her head as Brighid leans back in her chair, turning towards Mòrag. “An aurora does sound….fascinating, I’ll admit I’ve never seen one, especially with skies this clear.”

Brighid hums in agreement. “Yes, we only get quite harsh weather on Mor Ardain, and in Torigoth we’re often inside.”

As Mòrag is about to add on, Brighid leans forward on the table. “Though, we would not want to impose. You all go on ahead, Lady Mòrag and I will be fine on our own.”

Mòrag raises an eyebrow at Brighid. The way she delivered that sentence and the smirk on her face—she definitely has other plans, alright. The question would be what they are—but Mòrag has a bit of an idea.

“Are you guys sure? You could never impose”, Pyra, always so polite.

Mòrag takes the liberty of responding this time. “Yes, you all go ahead”.

Almost immediately, Rex, Tora and Poppi jump out of their seats and race out the door. Nia huffs and mutters something that sounds like a swear under her breath as Dromarch follows. Pyra stays behind, stacking the plates as Brighid and Mòrag pass there’s over and thank Corinne for the hospitality.

“Anything for Rex’s friends. Now, you all go on, relax.”

As they walk outside, and the sky begins to darken even more, Brighid speaks. “Lady Mòrag, if I may?”

“Yes, Brighid?”

“I hope you did not mind me interjecting at dinner, but I thought no other way to experience a new phenomenon than just us.”

Mòrag turns, brushing Brighid’s arm. “I had thought that is where you are going with that. I assume we shall go to whichever place that the others do not?”

Brighid hums in agreement. “Hmm, yes…something tells me they’ll go to the salvage point.”

Mòrag chuckles. “Indeed, Brighid. Shall we head in the other direction, then?”

“Of course, Lady Mòrag.”

* * *

The others did indeed head to the salvage point, as Mòrag can distinctly see a fire that is no doubt Pyra’s along with the faint glow of her green ether lines. Brighid and her set out in the other direction, noticing two options: back a bit the way they came to the island, near the beach, and up over where the harbour seems to be.

“Though the harbour would seem higher, there’d certainly be more people there with the same idea,” Mòrag inquires, one hand resting on her chin, the other crossed over her waist.

Brighid nods in affirmation. “Indeed. The clearing by where we entered, though lower, may even have a clearer view. Less interference from man-made structures, too.”

Mòrag glances behind her and does a quick scope of the village; noticing that no one is around to see them; likely all either inside or about other locations within the Archipelago. Knowing they were indeed alone, and most everyone else would have taken a higher point for the sights, she grabs Brighid’s hand, whose fingers immediately wrapped around hers in response.

They don’t need to say anything else on their walk down, and it’s peaceful. She can already see bits of the sky turning a colour she’d only seen very faintly on the World Tree in the far off distance, but this time it’s directly in the sky.

They’re down the stairs of the village now, and Brighid points to an open space just behind one of the walls that surrounds Fonsett. “That spot seems quite the area to witness a spectacle, doesn’t it, Lady Mòrag?”

Mòrag moves just a bit closer to Brighid, grasping their hands behind their backs. “Indeed. Exquisite taste, as always.”

“Would you ever doubt it?” Brighid smirks and stretches out their hands, taking the lead.

The sand is soft as they walk through it; the white colour distinct and bright compared to the dust of Mor Ardain. It’s soft under the hard footing of her boots, and she’s thankful that Corinne lent them all blankets to set down on the ground. That sand would take years to get out of the gears of her armour should any go in, and she definitely notices the slight distasteful look Brighid gives the sand as she walks through it.

It really is a great spot. The wall provides them shelter from potential gazing eyes but is still open enough that she can see the others higher up adjacent; not too isolated, but still private. Brigid knew exactly what she was doing when she sought out this spot.

“Why do I have the feeling that you scouted this out earlier?” Mòrag teases, letting go of Brighid’s hand to lay out the soft blanket.

Brighid responds by settling down on the blanket, reaching for Mòrag’s gloved hand and guiding her to her side. Mòrag moves so she’s as close to Brighid as she can be; the heat from her Blades’ flames keeping her warm, and creating a calm feeling in her chest. Brigid then moves her other hand up to Mòrag’s hat, gently taking it it by the visor and placing it beside her.

“Weren’t we just talking about my exquisite taste?” Brighid moves her hand to Mòrag’s face, brushing the part of her hair that she so ensures is styled perfectly each morning.

“Plus,” Brighid continues, leaning closer so their faces almost touch. “It’s nice to see your entire face, once in a while.”

“Ironic, don’t you think?”

“Hm. There’s a difference.”

“Is there?”

Brighid doesn’t respond, only moves her fingers to slowly trace along Mòrag’s face, smiling only faltering a bit as she gets to the underside of Mòrag’s eyes. They’re both usually very apt with their skincare, but they’ve been working almost non-stop lately—she’s certain they’re a bit darker than usual.

Mòrag meets Brighid’s hand still resting on her face, leaning into it. It’s nice, to be by themselves after the strenuous lengths of their current duties. She missed being able to be open like this. The comfort in each others’ touch, the soft air, the heat of Brighid’s flames. They all help her worries push even further to the back of her mind, something that is so rare for her.

Brighid leans their foreheads together; always the first to initiate anything. Mòrag closesher eyes and she feels the soft touch of warm lips meet hers, crystal hands gliding their way behind to the back of her neck. Mòrag moves both her hands to Brighid’s waist, wanting more of her. It’s been _too_ long.

Which is why Mòrag lets out of very indignant noise of surprise when Brighid pulls away. Her hands are still on Brighid’s waist, just above her belt, but she’d rather they be in the previous position.

Reading her Driver’s expression, Brighid smirks. “Wouldn’t want to miss what we can down here for, would we? Not to mention, I needed to get the rest of the tension out of your shoulders.”

Mòrag raises her eyebrows, and realizes that she does feel lighter. Though she misses the intimacy of mere seconds ago, she truly does want to witness the sights that she would never have been able to see other wise.

They position themselves on their backs, shoulder to shoulder and they lace their hands together, facing directly at the night sky above them. They don’t need to say anything; the touch and proximity is enough. They watch, as the sky turns to black and before their eyes, the night sky is no longer familiar, but something entirely new—and beautiful.

The sky is now awash with greens and blues in a wave like shape; almost like if the cloud sea were a different colour and a constant above them in the sky. The emeralds which wave through the sky mix with a dark blue layer interwoven between them lie against the moon, which highlights the bright colours even more. Mòrag is quite fond of the way that dark blue contrasts so vividly: it’s a grand colour, overly familiar to her.

“Wow,” she hears Brighid breathe, and Mòrag shares the same sentiments. The sky is gorgeous. Mor Ardain’s constant haze or Gormott’s sunny days are quite the difference. She’d heard of them, knew they existed on one of the titans somewhere, read about it in some school books she’d had to read years ago; but she never thought she’d see one. The atmosphere is truly like nothing else, and this just makes her realize how much of Alrest she hasn’t even seen.

The stars shine even brighter against the Aurora, and it sends down a beautiful hue amongst the land, highlighting everything around it, Brighid’s blue and purple hair glowing even stronger against the green and blue light of the sky.

They don’t have to say anything. The sight speaks for itself.

As they lay on their backs, taking in the night sky, hands entwined between them, staring at this mystical sight, Mòrag’s mind wanders. A crystallized sound is flowing through the wind, soft laughter and chatter coming from above. It makes her think about why they’re doing this, what they’ve set out to do. This peace, that was here in this island, certainly only maintained due to the cloud sea surrounding it upwards and distance from everywhere else. Could it be possible, with the state of the world as it is? She doesn’t know.

But she’s still following the boy, and the Aegis and their friends, to find ‘Elysium’. Could it exist? Could it be like this?

“Brighid?”

“Yes, Lady Mòrag?”

Mòrag turns to meet Brighid’s hidden gaze. “Elysium. What do you think of it?”

Brighid hums and turns fully on her side. Her eyebrows furrow in thought, and Mòrag waits while she gathers her thoughts.

“It’s certainly a place that I had not given that many thoughts towards,” Brighid begins. Mòrag hums in agreement. It’s only a dream, and in Mor Ardain barely even told to the children as a story. The idea of Elysium is so distant from what they are used to.

“I know you share the same sentiments,” Brighid continues. “Yet, we’re still here.”

“Indeed.” Mòrag wants to say more, but is not quite sure how to put it. Brighid waits while she forms her thoughts, her Blade gazing once back up at the sky.

“It’s quite a youthful sentiment, isn’t it? Believing in something like Elysium,” is what she manages to put together, but she’s not sure entirely that’s how she feels. Mòrag doesn’t think she actually _knows_ these true feelings, either.

It’s a comfortable silence until Brighid responds. “It is. But that’s why we’re following the boy, is it not? If I may, Lady Mòrag, you appear to be quite fond of the boy.”

Once again, Brighid can see straight through her. Mòrag moves closer, to tell Brighid how much that means without words. Brighid leans in.

“I still don’t know if I believe myself … but,” Mòrag pauses, staring back at the open sky; the contrasted colours against the moon. “The look in that boy’s eyes … I have not seen anyone that certain in a long time. If ever, that something like that would exists.”

Brighid hums. “Well, that certainly makes it worth it to see what happens, don’t you think?”

Laying here next to Brighid, in a territory so foreign to them yet so comforting, beautiful and alive and able to let them just _be_ for a minute, Mòrag knows that her Blade is correct. Yes, they told the others that they’re here for business, and part of that is true, but Mòrag knows, deep down, that she wants to be proven wrong about all her doubts. Getting hopes up is dangerous—especially with the way their lives are.

But here, with Brighid, underneath the Aurora, she think’s it’s okay to hold onto some hope, and as she looks to Brighid, and sees the gentle smile on her face and the glow of her ether reflected in the night sky, Mòrag knows that Brighid feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> As I haven't written in a while, and proofreading is my enemy, I'm sorry if there are any errors, and I really hope I did these characters justice! Constructive criticism is always welcome of course, I love improving! Sidenote, I didn't want to clog the beginning author's not too much, but this is super lightly inspired by that beneath the aurora sidequest-it initially was a different idea, but i thought "wait, what about before that?" which lead to this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night! Now, time to very slowly binge the rest of the archive.


End file.
